The invention relates to a device for actuating at least one load change valve of an internal combustion engine wherein a load change valve with a valve shaft is positioned in a cylinder head and is forced by a closing spring into the closed position, wherein a camshaft having an axis of rotation extends substantially perpendicularly to the travel direction of the valve shaft and wherein a transmission arrangement is provided which is guided parallel to the travel direction of the load changing valve and transmits the movement of the cam of the camshaft onto the valve shaft of the load changing valve.
For driving the load change valve of an internal combustion engine different systems are being used. In the so-called cup tappet drive the camshaft acts directly onto a cup that is linearly guided above the valve shaft within the cylinder head and transmits the cam movement onto the valve. Such a cup tappet drive is of a relatively compact design in a direction transverse to the camshaft but because of the frictional engagement between cam and end face of the cup tappet is greatly friction loaded. Furthermore, the cup tappet must be embodied with relatively large diameter because of the frictional movement of the cam across its end face so that possibilities in regard to weight reduction are limited.
In another type of valve actuation between the cam shaft and the valve a follower lever, pivot lever, or rocker arm is provided which is actuated by the camshaft and actuates the valve. For engagement between the camshaft and the lever, a roller may be positioned on the lever which substantially reduces friction. A particular feature of the latter drive is that the latter requires additional components which must be themselves supported and thus require more constructive space.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a device for actuating at least one load change valve of an internal combustion engine which combines a simple design with minimal frictional loss.